1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle seat assemblies and more particularly, to such bicycle seat assemblies which, during use, may be moved in different positions for optimal riding efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a bicycle seat should be adjusted in height so that the rider can sit comfortably and extend his legs fully when pedaling. The height of the bicycle seat, however, should not be so high that there is little or no clearance for the rider when he stands upright on the pedals to absorb road shocks.
When riding a bicycle, it is sometimes important that a rider adjust his relative position on the bicycle. For example, when riding the bicycle up a steep incline, the rider must lean forward on the bicycle so that his center of gravity is moved forward on the bicycle. When in this position, the rider is in a standing position on the bicycle and is able to fully extend his legs to deliver more power. Unfortunately, if the rider moves his center of gravity too far forward on the bicycle, an insufficient amount of weight will be applied to the rear wheel causing it to loose traction. Over a few minutes, this forward leaning position becomes fatiguing for the rider.
It is also well known that a rider must keep his center of gravity forward on the bicycle when riding up on a steep incline, so that a sufficient amount of weight is also applied over the front wheel. If the rider fails to lean forward a sufficient amount, the front wheel may lift causing the rider to lose control of the bicycle.
These problems are especially troublesome for mountain bike riders who often ride on paths or trails covered with loose dirt and debris.
The herein disclosed invention is designed to enable a bicycle rider to easily adjust his riding position on the bicycle when confronted with different riding conditions.